Draco Malfoy, the porn star?
by CrimeScene21
Summary: While shopping one day Harry discovers a... very personal video in which Draco Malfoy has the staring role!  A chance meeting leads to something Harry never expected to happen.. HPDM slash


**Draco Malfoy, the porn star? **

**While shopping one day Harry discovers a... very personal video in which Draco Malfoy has the staring role! A chance meeting leads to something Harry never expected to happen..**

AN: I began writing this story before DH came out so there is one thing that isn't accurate, but I don't want to change it. But I don't think anyone should really care. Sorry about the lame name(s) you will come across. If you have any better ideas, please tell me! I'd gladly change it/them! Anyway. I don't remember where this idea came from, but enjoy!

Dis: I only warp these characters to my liking. I did not create them.

* * *

After the war ended Harry Potter grew to like certain Muggle things he'd grown up with, or rather, watched Dudley grow up with. Toasters, band-aids, and TV were some of his favorites. And then there were movies. Harry loved movies in general. So imagine his surprise while shopping in Muggle London one sunny afternoon... 

Harry walked into a new-and-previously-viewed movie gallery not expecting to find anything particularly interesting. The now 23 year old Harry browsed through old favorites like "Gone With the Wind" and "Scarface" which he already owned.

He laughed when he came across fantasy films involving magic, they had it so wrong! Her amused himself mildly with these for awhile before he came across the "dirty" movies. He thought it was funny what Muggles would do to pleasure themselves. He remembered Dudley having one of these dirty movies once. Dudley, being the git that he was, was never too good at keeping things hidden, which led to Uncle Vernon immediately snatching it from him. Later when Harry snuck downstairs for food late one night he caught Uncle Vernon watching it, and then proceeded to vomit.

Nothing caught his eye until he reached the M's. Right there, between "Mad Scientist part V" and "Mandy the Candy Shop Girl" was "Magically Delicious." There was something about the half naked man on the cover...

Draco. Malfoy. Draco Fucking Malfoy! In a Muggle porn flick! Of course, he didn't go by Draco Malfoy, but Sir Dracul. But Harry would recognize those gray eyes and blonde hair anywhere.

Sure, the war had been hard on the Malfoy's, losing face and a considerable amount of their fortune and all, but this, this was gold. Harry could barely contain his laughter, he didn't care, he _needed _to show someone this. He quickly paid for it and hurried toward the Leaky Cauldron.

He knew he'd find Ron at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, as he usually spent his days off at Fred and George's joke shop. Harry came bursting in, "Harry!" Ron said with surprise from behind the counter. Hermione was in, too, which a very strange occurrence.

"Ron, I hit the mother lode. Get Fred and George, they'll want to see this."

"They're in back," Ron told Harry.

"Perfect," Harry turned, "Hermione. No," he said, leaving her there, mouth gaping, as he made his way toward the back room with Ron.

"Well, I don't care about your stupid... whatever it is that you have!" Hermione shot back weakly.

"Harry!" Fred and George said in unison upon his entrance, "what a lovely surprise!"

"You're going to love this," Harry said trying to suppress his laughter. Harry conjured a device to play the movie and set it on top of a box.

"You're right," George said, "We love it."  
"What is is?" Fred finished.

"No, not that," Harry said putting the movie in. "Watch."

The opening credits of "Magically Delicious" rolled. Everyone's eyes grew wide as the first image of Sir Dracul plays on the screen. "Good Lord! It's bloody Draco Malfoy!" Ron shrieked with laughter.

Hermione spent the next 25 minutes in the front of the shop trying to ignore their laughter. All four of the boys on the other hand, had tears in their eyes and were hunched over in laughter. Never had they _ever_ seen anything like that before.

"I bet he used the _engorgio _charm for this," George said followed by another fit of uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

It was dusk before Harry left Diagon Alley. Harry decided to stop for a cigarette outside of the Leakey Cauldron before he started the short stroll back to his flat. It was a dirty habit, yes, but Harry had intentions of quitting. While he smoked, he actually thought about that video. 

"Malfoy, wow." Harry pondered the thought for a moment. "He looked.." Harry wouldn't believe he was about to admit it, even to himself, "well, he looked good. Really good."

Through his bad times Malfoy had managed to maintain his lean, muscular physique he earned, no doubt, from years of Quidditch. And Harry noticed this.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by someone stumbling out of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry managed to throw his arm out to save the person from falling into the street.

"Alright, mate?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, fine." replied a remarkably familiar voice.

Realization struck both of them at the same moment. They could only stare. Draco shook himself out of Harry's grip. "Still trying to be a hero," Draco sneered.

"And you're still a git," Harry replied as though this conversation had started out unfair.

"Shut it, Potter!"

"Why don't you, _Sir Dracul_."

Draco stared sharply at Harry through squinted eyes, _almost_ embarrassed, for Draco was still a Malfoy and a Malfoy does nothing to be embarrassed about. Pride still ran through his veins. He advanced angrily toward Harry. "_What _did you call me?"

"Sir Dracul." Harry over-annunciated every syllable of Draco's on-screen name. Draco was close enough for Harry to smell the alcohol radiating from Draco's pores; peppermint.

"Don't you ever call me that again, Potter, or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Fuck me into oblivion?" Harry laughed. "Because by the look of it on..the.." Draco was closer than ever to Harry and Harry was unsure how to react. Draco was a bit taller than Harry, but Harry could still see into Draco's cold, leaden eyes. They hadn't changed; still the same stone-wall gray.

Harry didn't know what hit him; he'd never in his life felt anything like it. Draco had vomitted all down Harry's front. It even got on Harry's shoes. Draco on the other hand didn't get a drop on his immaculate self. Draco would have been rolling with laughter if he wasn't on his hands and knees looking like he was about be sick again.

"Damnit Malfoy!" Harry said, disgusted.

"Yeah, well, it tastes no better than it looks," Draco said from his knees, spitting out the remainder of what was in his mouth. Immediately after, Draco collapsed.

Harry stood in disbelief reliving the last few moments in his head. "On my way home and I get puked on by Malfoy, and now he's passed out at my feet. Amazing night."

Draco was obviously in no condition to Apparate and Harry didn't know where Draco lived, so Floo was out of the question. And, even though it was Malfoy, Harry wasn't going to just leave him there.

Harry stepped inside the Leaky Cauldron, "Excuse me, can I get a room for tonight?" Tom, the barkeep, looked strangely at Harry, more than likely because he was covered in vomit.

"Sorry Mr. Potter, all full up tonight!"

Harry groaned. "Okay, well, thanks anyway."

He stepped back outside to the passed out Draco, kicking himself for what he was about to do. Harry squatted beside Draco and lightly slapped his cheek. _"Out cold."_ Harry thought.

"Damnit Malfoy, you are _such _a git."

All Harry needed was a simple hover charm and he and the unconscious Malfoy were off. The streets were relatively empty and Harry was thankful. He was sure he would've looked very peculiar because every now and then on the five blocks to his flat, Harry had to keep Draco's head from lolling off to the side.

Once inside the flat on the 5th floor, Harry set Draco down on the couch in the living room and then headed immediately for the shower.

Harry looked down at himself and his vomit-covered clothes and was seriously debating whether or not he wanted to just incinerate them right off of his body. Deciding it might be painful, he took them off, carefully mind you to not get any of Malfoy's dinner on himself, and threw them in a corner. He would dispose of them later.

The hot water was a welcome feeling on Harry's skin. It gave him time to reflect on what started out as another other day-off and ended in his Hogwarts arch nemesis passed out on his couch. Thinking about it now, it seemed extremely outrageous to Harry. _Draco Malfoy, Sir Dracul, is on _my _couch, drooling everywhere, I reckon. _This would probably be an occasion he would forget to mention to Ron, or anyone else for that matter.

Twenty minutes later Harry stepped out of the shower and wrapped a scarlet towel around his waist, wiped off his fogged glasses, and combed his hair. The latter deemed useless because by the time he's taken two steps out the bathroom door his black hair was messy once again.

Harry stepped into the living room and noticed Draco showing signs of life. Draco half-way opened his eyes and muttered a groggy "Where am I?"

"My place," Harry answered, crossing Draco's path on the way to the kitchen.

"Potter!?" Draco shot upright, and was fairly alert, considering his current condition. "Why am I here and Potter, why are you naked?"

"I know, being naked is your job right?" Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry's comment. "Well, in case you forgot, you puked all down my front and then passed out at my feet. So, I brought you here."

"Why didn't you just leave me there?" Draco asked.

"Well someone might have stolen you!" Harry said sarcastically. Draco's face lightened up and he tilted his head obviously considering Harry's last statement as truth. Harry just shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing in there?" Draco shouted at Harry through the swinging door.

"I'm making you something to help with the aftermath of your drinking." Harry did _not_ want to deal with a Malfoy with a hangover when he had Quidditch training the next day.

Draco stood up slowly, rubbing his eyes and mussing his platinum hair. He walked into the kitchen and sat down on at stool at the counter. He looked at Harry who's back was turned to him. He noticed the water droplets on Harry's skin and watched them run from Harry's broad, muscular shoulders down to his slim waist and caught on his towel.

"Nice towel, Potter. I bet you have a gold kiddie towel with a lion-hood to match," Draco smirked.

Harry rather liked his towels. He was partial to his former House colors. He looked over his shoulder at the Malfoy sitting at his counter. "Yeah, well you cannot tell me that none of _your _towels are green or black," said Harry confidently. Draco pursed his lips reflecting on his own bath towels; green with a silver snake and D.M. embroidered on the corner.

Harry was finally finished at the stove and walked toward Draco with two mugs of a dark-colored liquid.

"You just keep getting better, Potter." Draco said looking at the mugs with the Gryffindor seal on them. He kept his eyes down; he'd never tell Harry, but he had the same ones, only Slytherin, of course.

Harry just looked at him. "Drink," he said.

Draco took on drink from his mug and a look of utter disgust immediately placed itself on his face.

"Ugh! Potter, what are you trying to do, kill me? What kind of Anti-Hangover Draught is this!?"

"Coffee."

"Oh. Right."

Draco hardly touched his coffee. He was sure he'd eaten better tasting dirt in his life. And as a boy he'd eaten his fair share.

Harry leaned against the counter sipping from his mug, enjoying his coffee.

"How can you drink this stuff?" Draco asked as he stood up to take his mug to the sink. Bad idea. He'd gotten up too quickly causing his vision to glaze over throwing off his balance. He wasn't helped out much by the alcohol that still ran through his veins, either.

It was sheer coincidence that Harry happened to be standing in the spot that he was. Draco fell headlong into Harry and Harry caught him for the second time that night.

Whether it was shock or something else, Harry stood there with Draco in his arms for a few seconds. Just long enough for both males to drink in the others eyes; they seemed unable to avert them.

It was unclear who came out of it first, but the moment they did they literally jumped from each other like a Slytherin-Gryffindor parry. They stood across the kitchen from each other awkwardly for a few moments before both muttered things about cleaning up the mess and immediately took to work.

Draco's mug had wound up on the floor, its contents and bit of the container were all over. Draco drew his wand while Harry was at the sink manually washing his mug and the coffee pot. Each male was attempting to take as long as possible to avoid any more awkward moments, but Draco was _not_ going to sit there and glue the sodding mug back together as he figured Harry might attempt.

"Are you a wizard or not, Potter?" Draco asked rhetorically about Harry's washing technique. "And for Merlin's sake, put some fucking clothes on."

Harry suddenly became mildly embarrassed about standing around wrapped in only a towel in the presence of Draco Malfoy. But this was Harry's place and he wasn't about to do something that Draco had more or less ordered him to do.

"Is it truly necessary to address me as 'Potter' after _everything _you say? And besides, I do have a first name." Harry returned moderately annoyed.

"To me you will always be Potter, Potter." Draco stated in a tone that reminded Harry of their school days.

"Of course," Harry said with an air of defeat. Harry put his very clean mug into the cupboard and walked from the kitchen.

Draco followed Harry down to the end of the hallway, whether he was supposed to or not. He was right on Harry's heels when Harry approached and slid apart the pocket doors before him.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked out of pure curiosity.

Harry eyed him a 'does-everything-have-to-concern-you?' look which very effectively made Draco feel like a little ignorant child with his blunt and intrusive, it seemed, question.

"Out for a smoke," Harry informed. "Care to join?"

Draco nodded and followed Harry through the threshold.

Draco had figured it was Harry's bedroom, but was surprised by the décor. Scarlet walls with gold bedding and maybe a lion embroidered somewhere was what Draco expected out of Gryffindor's Golden Boy, but that was not the case. Harry's bedroom was painted a pale sky blue. A matching comforter was made up on the large sleigh bed, the obvious focal point of the room. The furniture was a chocolate color that was parallel to the the pillow cases on the bed. There was also a very eclectic piece of art hanging above the headboard.

"Definitely not what I expected," Draco announced, silently pleased with the surroundings.

"Yeah, Ginny did it," Harry said grabbing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter off of the night stand. He then opened the French doors next to the bed that led out onto a terrace.

The past midnight sky was overcast and the cool breeze licked Harry's skin, chilling him. Draco seemed unchanged by the chill night air.

The view was breathtaking. The Thames was visible in the distance and it seemed every building was lit perfect tonight for their viewing pleasure. Draco marveled at this, committing it to memory; he was much fonder of this view than the one of the lonely, desolate moor he had from his room at the manor as a youth.

Draco was so caught up he hadn't noticed Harry's quick absence and was now clad in a sweatshirt and a pair of pants that appeared to have little snitches on them. Draco was still in his black pants and black button-down with the top few undone giving him a slightly disheveled, but appropriate, look.

"So you and the little Weasel-" Harry raised an eyebrow, "er, Ginny actually lived together?"

Harry nodded as he inhaled to light his cigarette. "Yeah," he said, exhaling a puff of smoke and passed the pack to Draco, "For awhile. It didn't work out. I became to 'nonchalant' for her liking." Harry looked out over the city. This view was why he bought this flat in the first place. "I knew it wouldn't work out, so it wasn't worth the effort, you know?"

Draco nodded. He knew all too well, as did every person he'd ever been with.

It never did strike Harry as off that he was opening up to his old rival. That night they were just two people having a smoke. Any petty school grudges that either of them held didn't seem to matter. Conversation came easy after that, but Harry noticed that Draco remained somewhat distant and sensed his past might still be a sore subject. Hogwarts was also something they avoided talking about. But no matter, they found other things to talk about and almost had a pack of cigarettes finished off.

Something Harry did notice about Draco though was the way Draco held his cigarette between his lips when he ran both his hands through his hair. Draco did this quite frequently and when he did Harry found his gaze fixed on the blonde.

"What, Potter?" Draco caught Harry staring.

Harry broke his stare and grabbed a his pack of cigarettes and offered Draco one. Draco stepped closer and pulled a cigarette out of the dwindling pack and...

This time Harry knew exactly what hit him. Neither of them knew who made the first move, but that didn't matter. The second their lips met it was a fight for dominance. At first, it seemed like Harry was winning, after all, Harry never lost and especially not to Draco. But Draco had more experience and he soon had Harry pressed against the building.

Draco braced himself with one arm against the wall by Harry's head and the other hand on Harry's hip. Harry, on the other hand, had no idea where to put his hands. Draco must have perceived this because they were quickly headed into the bedroom.

Harry could fell Draco's firm chest beneath his fingers as he unbuttoned Draco's shirt. The corners of Harry's mouth were turned up as he slid Draco's shirt off.

Thats when he saw it. Harry let out a small gasp as his eyes met the faded black ink that was Draco's Dark Mark. It took Harry by surprise. He knew Draco was a Death Eater, he just never expected to end up in bed with one.

He lightly ran his finger over it, tracing the snake. It had definitely faded since the Dark Lord's demise, as did Harry's scar. Draco's skin would have been perfect had it not been for that and the faint network of scars that covered his chest. Those, those had been Harry's fault. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and he studied the scars and thought back to that night in his 6th year and that disgusting spell.

"Don't worry about it," Draco said pressing his lips against Harry's to distract him.

The next thing that was said by either of them was Harry whispering, "Wow, George was wrong.."

* * *

The sky had a pinkish tinge when they finally laid their heads down for the night. Draco pulled Harry's warm body closer to him and found a comfortable space for his head near Harry's. Before they drifted to sleep Draco put in the last word. "This is the 3rd time you've caught me tonight, Harry."

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed it! But yeah, Draco's porno name means "Dragon" so I used it. Thats that behind the name. Anyway, I was thinking about adding another chapter that goes more into Draco's movie and stuff because after posting it I feel I did an insufficient job on that part. So what do you think, one more chapter or is this enough? 


End file.
